


Family And Friends First

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry still not wanting anyone to know Severus is alive Severus takes matters into his own hands...Sequel to "Till Death Do Us Part"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Till Death Do Us Part"  
> Enjoy :D

"You did what!?" Harry asked, staring wide eyed at his lover who was sat in the chair in front of him.

"I will not repeat myself as you heard well enough the first time, unless you have selective deafness and chose not to listen which doesn't surprise me." Severus said as he stared at Harry.

"I heard you I just asked as I hoped you didn't say what I thought you said," Harry said as he dropped down on to the end of the settee beside his lover.

"What did you think I said?"

"That you wrote a letter to Hermione in my hand writing and sent it by owl with this address telling her it will burn as soon as she reads it and will only work for her eyes as I want to tell her something about you."

"Then you heard correctly."

"Why Severus?"

"You need to tell your friends, if that note falls into the wrong hands nothing will reveal what is on the note I saw to that, the words will only appear when Hermione is looking at it and will turn to ashes once she has read the address."

"And you sent it when?"

"This morning, she should be here sometime this afternoon."

Harry dropped his head into his hands. "I'm dead."

"Do not exaggerate Harry she is your oldest friend, one of them, she will not kill you, at worst she will hex you for lying. And what is a little hex between friends?"

"A nasty one when Hermione finds out she has been lied to." Harry argued back.

* * *

Hermione looked up when she saw an owl flying towards her, landing on the table in front of her she gave the bird a treat and took the letter as Ron came walking downstairs, seeing Hermione checking the letter thoroughly before opening it as the owl took off he didn't even get a chance to ask who the letter was from before she gasped in excitement and disapparated on the spot, the letter now in ashes.

Hermione landed on a garden path and smiled at the cottage in front of her, a small cottage that looked cosy, walking up the path she walked up to the door and knocked and waited.

Harry jumped when he heard a knock. "I am not in, if we are quiet she will think I am not in and leave."

"Idiocy!"

Hermione frowned when no answer came, placing her hand flat on the door and smiled when she felt her magic and the magic around the cottage accept her as the door opened itself. Walking in she looked around as she walked down the hallway. "Hello? Harry?" she called out and stopped when she heard hushed voices arguing. Turning into what she knew as the living room she saw the back of Harry who was in the kitchen doorway, he was moving his arms about as if fighting with someone, his arms got pushed back and Hermione saw another pair of arms that were covered in a long sleeved dark green jumper.

"Harry?"

Harry froze in his arm movements and turned to look at his friend. "Hermione." he said.

Hermione smiled at her friend and laughed when the pair of green arms shoved Harry back making him stumble into the room so Hermione could see all of him. "The letter I got was a shock."

"Was to me as well." Harry mumbled as he offered Hermione a seat before sitting down next to her.

"So Harry, what changed your mind? And to do it where I can apparate straight into your garden. Gorgeous cottage by the way."

"Thank you. And nothing changed my mind." Harry lied, jumping when he heard a bang come from the kitchen. "Fine!" he shouted over his shoulder before looking at his friend who looked confused. "I thought I would show you around the area and where I lived now." he said before a mild jinx hit his shoulder making him jump up off the settee and hold his shoulder, "Merlin's balls!" he snapped before he stood with his back to the fireplace, facing not only Hermione who hadn't moved from her place but also facing the kitchen door so he could move should Severus decide to send another hex his way.

"Hermione I didn't send you that letter, my lover did as he felt, and has felt for a while, I should not be lying to you, all we went through in the war, friends since I entered the wizarding world, everything you have all done for me and he said it is about time I stopped and told you all the truth, when I did nothing after saying I would I am guessing that is when he sent the letter to you."

"But the letter was in your handwriting and everything, I even checked it, for someone to send that letter and have it so it feels and looks and reads from you must be quite clever."

"Quite clever is an understatement."

Hermione frowned. "What makes you say that? Who wrote it?"

Just then Severus stepped out of the kitchen and stood in the doorway. "Me."

Hermione gasped at the voice she thought she would never hear again. Standing up and slowly turning around she saw Severus standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his arms folded across his chest and looking very healthy. "Professor?"

Harry slowly and quietly started to side step towards the door, he knew how Hermione could be when mad, he is scared of her being mad without a wand never mind when she has it now so tightly in her hand.

"I haven't been that for over a year Miss Granger."

"You have also been dead for over a year and here you are looking more healthy than before the war and don't you dare take another step Harry Potter, don't think that I can't see you edging your way towards the exit." Hermione snapped, not taking her eyes off Severus.

"I had to keep it quiet Hermione while I helped heal him and nursed him back to health and make sure he was cleared of all charges." Harry said, looking from his friend to his lover.

"Why are you looking at Severus? He won't stick up for you, he obviously doesn't agree with us being kept in the dark or he wouldn't have sent me that letter!"

"I'm sorry, can you really be mad at me for wanting to be happy and live a normal life after all I have gone through."

"No I can not Harry." Hermione sighed. "I can be mad at you for keeping all of us in the dark about Severus' survival when there was no need to!"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, lets get it over with, do to me what you will."

Hermione frowned. "Do? Harry I am not going to do anything to you... yet. Only thing I am going to do now is go home get everyone together and then bring them all here."

"When?" Severus asked.

"Oh I don't know, later? Tomorrow? Next week? Whenever I feel like it." Hermione walked over to Severus and hugged the older man. "I am so happy and pleased to see you alive and well." she said before heading over to her best friend and kissed his cheek before tapping it lightly with her hand. "And you Harry? I will see you whenever." she said, smiling when she heard a deep chuckle from Severus before apparating home.

Harry stared at the spot where Hermione stood and then looked at Severus. "She could just turn up when we least expect it, she could turn up with all the Weasley family in the middle of us having sex."

"I have no problem with that."

Harry stuttered. "I do! They raised me from the age eleven. You are not even bothered are you."

"Harry when have you ever known me to give a shit about what people think?"

Harry dropped down into the chair, "this isn't fair, I embarrass easily, you don't."

"You should have told your friends a lot sooner then and not left it down to me." Severus said, taking pity on his lover he walked over and placed a kiss on top of the Gryffindor's head before running his fingers through the unruly hair. "Hungry?" he asked before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

After leaving, Hermione went straight home and after informing Ron they had to get everyone at the burrow as she has news of Harry, she flooed to the twins place to let them know as she knew Ron would let his other brothers know.

Within thirty minutes all the Weasley's including Bill's wife Fleur and Charlie's lover Draco were at the Burrow, all looking at Hermione. "What is the meaning of this meeting Hermione? Ron said it is to do with Harry, is he alright?" Molly asked.

"He is alright, well, he was sulking when I left him but serves him right."

"When does Potter not sulk." Draco scoffed earning a nudge from Charlie.

Hermione looked at the blond. "He is sulking because he has been caught out after lying to all of us. It will be easier to show you all." she said and standing up she held out her hands. "So everyone hold on as I am the only one who knows their address."

As everyone held on to each other Draco asked. "What do you mean 'their'?" as they all disapparated.

* * *

Feeling a shift in the wards Severus walked into the living room and seeing just who breached the wards, smiled as he walked over to the front door.

Harry who came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel looked at his lover. "Hermione is back?"

"Well she is the only one who knows where we live."

"Is she alone?" Harry asked, not liking Severus' smirk.

"Let us see shall we." Severus smirked before opening the front door wide to reveal all of the Weasley family and their loved ones.

At the sight of seeing Severus, the man they had all believed to have been dead for a year, standing right in front of them looking healthy, they were all shocked into silence. Draco being the first to break it and hurried forward. "Severus!" he said, hugging the older man.

Molly was next. "Harry James Potter where are you?"

"Hiding behind me Molly. I trust you are well, you do look it."

"As do you Severus." she smiled at the man before storming into the house.

"Of all the people to go out with, Potter Severus? Really?" Draco asked.

"Of all the people to go out with, Weasley Draco? Really?" Severus answered back as he could hear Harry.

"I couldn't risk anyone knowing while he was recovering." the brunet called through the bedroom door which he went through after seeing all the Weasley's on his doorstep.

Severus looked at everyone else. "Anyone else care to tell Harry what you are thinking?"

Arthur chuckled. "No, he will get it all from Molly. Can we all come in?"

"Of course."

"Harry Potter you come out of that bedroom before I blast the door down."

"I have to get dressed Molly."

"I mean it Harry. I have raised six boys, you have nothing that I haven't already seen."

The door opened to reveal a now dressed Harry. "Honestly Molly until he was cleared of all charges and well enough to do things I couldn't risk anyone knowing as there were still death eaters that needed to be rounded up."

"But he looks as though he has been healthy for months, he has been cleared for months, the death eaters have been locked away for months, explain!"

"I wanted him to myself for a while, Molly we are happy here, we can go out and not get pointed at or whispered about. Here we are free."

"You are also alone and away from everyone who loves you."

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before looking at everyone who was staring at either him, Severus or Molly to Severus himself. "Severus?"

"You both make good points but I stand by what I said Harry, these people are your family, even my family now as we are married."

"Married!" Molly screeched. "Harry!"

"Stop trying to make things worse Severus." Harry said before looking at Molly, "Not proper married, there was a time where I didn't think Severus was going to make it, I went to the local church and the vicar there came and said a few words," he said before looking again at a smirking Severus. "Don't start."

Draco laughed. "If you are going to tell it you have to tell it all Severus."

"Pot and kettle come to mind Draco." Severus snapped.

Draco frowned and looked at Charlie who smiled and put his arm around the blond. "Muggle term Draco love."

"If you are all determined on staying and asking questions might I suggest we all go to the Burrow? Our cottage is too small for all of us." Severus said. "All of you go and me and Harry will follow shortly."

Molly nodded. "We will all leave you to it but be at the Burrow at six for dinner, if not I will come and get you both." she said before turning to everyone else. "Come on all of you, lets leave them both to it."

"Why? They have had a year to themselves." Draco said, Charlie wrapped his arms around the blond and disapparated them both away as he saw his mother narrow her eyes and open her mouth to answer back.

When the house was empty Harry walked into Severus' open arms and hummed when the strong arms circled him. "I can't believe she came back within half hour of leaving."

"Never underestimate Miss Granger Harry." Severus replied, placing a small kiss on top of the brunets head. "Now then. I believe your family turning up like that changed our plans for a shower." he added as he started to strip the brunet. "Shall we?" he asked, giving a deep chuckle when Harry used his wand to vanish their clothes.

* * *

Harry dropped into bed that night. "Anyone would think I have just done a question and answer time with every newspaper going."

"Do you blame your family for wanting to know what you have been up to this past year and how you managed to save me and more importantly why you failed to tell them I am alive? Lie to the wizarding world, but your family and friends, no."

"Severus please, we have been over and over this, well I have so many times tonight, I just want to sleep. Anyway what were you doing with Hermione and Draco, you looked very close, determined not to let anyone know what you were discussing."

Severus climbed into bed and after holding Harry close and pulling the covers up to cover them both, he placed a kiss and Harry's lips. "You shall know soon enough my little Gryffindor, now sleep."

* * *

The next day Severus put the plan into action what he, Hermione and Draco were discussing, in Fred and George's shop Severus looked out of the window and saw Draco in place, fastening his cloak he went to leave the shop when he was stopped by George's voice. "Are you sure about this Severus?"

"Yes George. It is time." Severus answered as he stepped out of the shop. Looking to his right he looked at Draco who looked straight back and after nodding slightly he saw Draco's face light up in shock and surprise.

Draco nodded, agreeing to what was being said to him from the woman across from him, he looked up and saw Severus looking straight at him, getting a slight nod he put a look of surprise and shock on his face and stood up. "Severus!" he shouted.

Rita skeeter who was talking to Draco shot straight up out of her seat, camera in hand and turned to see a figure start to walk away, she knew that turn and walk as it had walked away from her a lot after scolding her when she covered the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts.

Severus turned at hearing his name and seeing Rita raise her camera he gave her a nod and a smirk as he placed the hood up on his cloak as she took the picture, turning on his heel, Severus walked away.

* * *

That evening when Severus was in the shower Ron came to the cottage and after saying sorry and that he didn't know and came over as soon as he saw it, the red headed man handed his friend the latest addition of the _Daily Prophet_.

Frowning and not understanding, Harry took the paper and saw a picture of Severus covering the front of the paper, smirking at the camera before putting up the hood on his robe and turning away, above the picture the caption read.

_**SEVERUS SNAPE ALIVE AND WELL!** _

Seeing a look of anger mixed with worry Ron disapparated from the cottage but not before hearing his friend roar. "SEVERUS SNAPE!"

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel to this once I figure out what will be in it.  
> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
